The present invention relates to a shock-resistant break-off top for use in dispensing products from a container, such as hair-care products. Conventional containers include a top with a dispensing nozzle tip. To prevent accidental discharge during shipment, the top includes a break-off tab which is molded as part of the top and covers the nozzle at the tip. Twisting of the tab fractures the plastic material at the location of the nozzle tip, thus opening the nozzle and permitting dispensing the product to be dispensed.
The primary problem with conventional tops is that they are subject to breakage in the event they are accidentally dropped. The force of impact on conventional tabs results in the tabs fracturing at the nozzle tip location (which is the weakest point on the tab), causing the top to open.